


The Sinking Soul

by Alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hallucinations, Lucifer!Sam, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma, Violence, mind torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer刚刚经历了丧兄之痛，他觉得他可以让帮助过他的另一对兄弟也见见面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinking Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：血腥，暴力，意识不良（作者万年不变地在用这几个词，跪）  
> 虐身，含有痛感等容易引起心理不适感的描写

**The Sinking Soul**

 

=======================================================

 

   鲜血恋恋不舍地离开躯体，一滴一滴滴落在池中晕开。双手被左右绑住，Dean站在及腰高的水中，难忍地呻吟不止。  
   这太难熬了。对去过地狱的人而言疼痛算不得什么。还有什么能比钻心剜骨的疼痛更加难熬？  
  是不能自已的堕落和沉迷。

～

 

   Lucifer盯着眼前尚未苏醒的人类，目光逡巡在这具布满疤痕的赤裸躯体上。  
   前不久，他穿着Sam的血肉杀死了自己挚爱的亲生哥哥。他不得不这么做而同时这也伤透了他的心。强烈而傲慢的爱总是使他与父兄分离，而现在，这股盛怒与不忿已经消退。他觉得自己可以做点什么——感谢某些人类——不幸的家庭这么多，偶尔有机会家人团聚，真是叙旧的绝佳时机。  
   力量使对方暂时地失去了意识，但是Lucifer耐心极了——他等待着，知道人类将要醒来。噢，是时候叫醒另一个家伙了。  
   勾起一边嘴角兀自笑了一会儿，Lucifer对着面前潮湿的空气戏谑地开口：  
  ＂Sam，醒来。＂  
   停顿。  
   "醒来。"  
   沉默。  
   Lucifer的嘴角微微抽搐，愤怒的声音取而代之：  
  ＂滚出来！＂  
   一瞬间的怒气似乎要在空气里燃起火。只见这具高大的男性躯体突然晃了一晃，脸上变了个人似的闪现出一个极度惊慌而痛苦的表情，又是几秒钟的晃动，原先那个面部抽筋似的笑容重新爬回男人的嘴角。  
  ＂看着他。＂Lucifer的左手微微一抬，对某个看不见的看客做了一个＂请＂的姿势。  
  ＂嘘，Sam，你一直表现得很棒。想想我们合作的时候能干出些什么来。＂Lucifer"自言自语"地握起一把匕首迈入水中。水波倒映在他深绿的瞳孔里，身上的暗色浴袍被水浸湿而变得颜色更深。  
   Lucifer必须承认他很喜欢Sam的皮囊。每当他想用它来动些＂小手术＂的时候，这个前法学院学生控制力优良的头脑和协调的肢体用起来就相当顺手——也许他该进医学院。他走到池中人面前，微微低头俯视着对方，稍稍侧身以一个近得几乎暧昧的姿态拿指尖在腹部划过。他在量比例，在用这个人亲弟弟的脑子飞速考虑一个方案，而他弟弟被迫目睹着这一切的发生。  
    Lucifer听见一个属于人类的剧烈情感爆发在他脑中响起的悲鸣。这提醒着他：噢，对的，这一整个方案最妙的地方就是，这个帮助过他的人类非常非常地，爱他的哥哥。  
   有什么理由不让他们见见面呢？  
   这个时候，池中的人类醒来了。Lucifer向后退开，站在一个便于直视对方的位置，看到隐隐浮现青色血管的眼皮抖动了一会儿，睫毛上下分离。  
   这突然让他近乎陶醉地联想到双翅在空中扑动欲展的样子——米迦勒的双翅。这个人类是米迦勒死前错过的最佳皮囊，Lucifer拾起这个念头，随后允许自己浪费几秒钟，来扼杀掉对于"与穿着这个皮囊的米迦勒战斗"的期待感。他脑中烦人的悲鸣声随着第二双碧色瞳孔的重新聚焦更显激越。  
   "别叫了，他醒了。"Lucifer说话的语气就像对着一条饿了几周马上能见到食物的狗。他鄙夷地心想：这还是条自愿绝食的狗。于是更高一头的身影又是原地一晃，那个惊慌痛苦的表情瞬间又回到男人的面部——他的身躯蓦地大幅度前倾，伸出手向池中的人拼命撞去，粗哑撕裂的声带拉扯出一声嚎叫：  
   "Dean！"  
   可惜这么短的距离，身体却在失去平衡前突然一滞，他没能让自己扑向既定目标，势头大开大合地一收，又站住了。  
   抬起脸来，分明是Lucifer皮笑肉不笑的嘴脸。  
   "别急，Sam。会让你和他说说话的。"邪恶的眼神对上刚刚清醒却被扑向自己的人影吓到了的囚犯。

 

   "Dean。"

 

——

 

    "Dean。"  
    单音节词的尾音随着空气回荡开来，刻意拉长的声响用熟悉的无害代替了阴谋。  
    长发的大个子松松地垂下双手，歪着脑袋，双唇紧抿，眉心皱起，细长的双眼犹疑地上下打量着对方，一脸的关切——百分之百的Sam Winchester。每次Sam焦急等待他失去意识的老哥醒来的时候都是这个模样。  
     Lucifer一边做戏，一边观察着刚才受了惊吓的Dean。人类大睁着刚刚恢复视力的眼睛，看清来人之后他用一种极不确定的语气低低地唤了一声："Sam？"  
    如果用人类的词汇形容，这场景实在太娘了。Lucifer心想，收起他一贯的假意和傲慢比他想像的要难，他几乎控制不住地想要找回他的正常表情，或者冷笑出来。  
    该死的，Sam又开始愚蠢地嚎叫了。  
    "附身期间必须保持皮囊原主的灵魂存在。"和魔鬼相比，父亲的规定总是让天使这么地"彬彬有礼"，而Lucifer最恨凡事须经人类同意。这的确让Lucifer成功地谋杀了Michael，可是此刻它造成的Sam的喧闹只让他感到非常的不耐烦。嘴角轻微地抽搐了几下，脑子里那个还在哀嚎的灵魂即刻就闭上了嘴。  
     还没到Sam出来的时间，他只需要乖乖地看着，等着轮到他出场就好。  
    "你终于醒了。"这个"Sam"用他最柔和最能蛊惑人心的语气试图安抚他哥。他哥一脸惊疑地看着他，此刻的状况显然不是他能理解和掌控的。相反，他开始不安和躁动，束具碰撞出金属的脆响。  
    "Sam？"第二个问句让Dean听上去很像一只雌鹿，哀鸣着在寻找它走失的仔鹿，胸腔上穿透了一把猎人射出的箭，"怎么回事？Sam，放我下来。"  
    猎人的语气透出一丝不易察觉的软弱。虽然Lucifer唾弃人类的软弱，这种角色扮演也谈不上新鲜有趣，可他喜欢从人类、魔鬼甚至不服从他的同胞身上逼出这种软弱的感觉——就这次的情况而言，它能够很好地证明，这个名叫Dean的"坚强"人类也深深地爱着他的弟弟，他们是对方最大的弱点。  
    "不，Dean。我不能。"  
    软弱转瞬即逝，怒气冲冲的兄长形象回来了。  
    "上帝啊Sam，什么狗屎绑架了你的脑子？快放我下来！"Dean再一次挣扎起来，整个人的扭动划破了水池的微漾，"你在发什么疯？"  
    "Lucifer。"这个名字无疑具有良好的震慑性，Dean身体一下子僵了几秒。他的眼神变了：这是一个信号，他在告诉自己这不是弟弟的瞎胡闹了。  
    "告诉我发生了什么？"人类开始回溯自己的记忆。他变得不那么像还身处在某次猎鬼途中，在某个酒吧喝到醉倒，或者因性爱耗尽体力后一觉睡去到现在。  
    "Lucifer在墓地杀死了Michael，他－他不再需要我了。可他一直在我的脑子里不肯离开。他－他折磨我，一刻不停，天啊，一刻不停。"  
    "Sam"开始缓慢地拖着步子向Dean走去，心想要不要挤出几滴痛苦的眼泪。他看到被缚住的人类开始震惊地回望着他，话里的信息量让他一时间难以适应。不过显然，他开始记起来了：哀号、鲜血、超自然力量的狂暴流窜、失去意识——人类真是迟钝的生物。  
    "Dean，他－他就在我的脑子里，我－我没办法和他斗——"Lucifer努力让自己听起来带着"Sam"式的悲戚可怜，"他太强大了，我－我斗不过他。他逼我为他做事，他－他说这样就不会再来折磨我。"  
    "他让你做什么？"  
    "Sam"停顿了整整十秒，吞咽了两次。  
    "杀了你。他要我。。。杀了你。"  
    "！"人类瞬间的僵硬让束具发出"哐啷"一声。  
    "你会同意的，对吗？杀了你，我就可以不被折磨了。"  
    他离人类只有半米的距离了。  
    "Dean，你会同意的，对吗？"  
    显然他演砸了。"不可能！"话音刚落，只消几秒钟的工夫，那双原本震惊、迷茫的绿色眸子立刻被愤怒涨满。这个人类醒悟了过来，毫不掩饰地在脸上表达出自己对于新认知的反应——这不是Sam！是那个婊子养的Lucifer！  
    "Lucifer！滚出Sam的身体！"一霎的怒火让他奋力向前挺身，但已经近在咫尺的威胁又立刻让他改变了用力方向。很快，手腕上一左一右的冰冷阻力迫使他再一次清晰地意识到自己糟糕的处境：他被绑住了双手，完全无法挣脱——他身上什么也没穿——他被迫站在一汪水里——他面前站着夺去了他弟弟的邪恶婊子——那婊子正用他弟弟的眼睛对他放射着冰冷的傲慢和恶意。  
    "这么快就看出来了？"Lucifer恢复了邪恶的笑容，"我猜。。。你是想说，你弟弟不是那种为了自己苟活就出卖你的性命的杂种，对吗？"  
    忽略人类口中吐出的一连串咒骂，这个穿着Sam的家伙就这么站在Dean眼前。他当然不是Sam，他很认真地扮演着Sam可他依旧不是Sam。他身体前倾，用没拿着刀的手抚上Dean的肩膀，不出意料地看到Dean整张脸都因为厌恶皱了起来，努力将头和身体远离Lucifer的触碰。噢，那不完全是厌恶。人类的情绪再如何短暂，一瞬间的惊慌还是没能被愤怒掩盖，逃过非人的眼睛。          
    恶寒闪电般击中了Dean的脊髓，他从没想过，最多在自己面前摆出一副臭相的弟弟的脸，能被扭曲得如此邪恶瘆人。  
    Lucifer的不受欢迎没有造成任何意外。他没有放开那只手，而是变本加厉地游移到Dean身体的其他各处。他看得出，类似＂沦为阶下囚＂的认知很不讨这个前任地狱判官的喜欢。他猜到这个人类开始调整心态——他在用猎人的职业素质提醒自己，越是危险的时刻越要保持清醒和理智。下一步他大概就要运用一切办法调动起身边的有利因素，变着花样地从这里逃开了。  
    哼。  
    "傲慢"的代言者感到了一丝不悦：他当Lucifer是那些他杀过的杂碎吗？他难道看不出，逃出这里完全是不可能的吗？Lucifer讽刺地用力量紧了紧人类手腕上的束缚。然后他的手翻上了Dean的脸，身体持续靠近直到两人鼻尖相贴："别动，你弟弟就在这里。等我玩儿够了就让你们见见面。你要是不听话，我可以成倍地折磨他。"

 

——

 

  "放屁！他根本就不在这儿。"Dean的回答几乎算得上凶狠，"别想拿他来威胁我。"  
  可在Lucifer看来，这简直就是大型猫科动物袒露出柔软的腹部任由敌人攻击。他收起笑容，不置可否，再次向后一退："出来，只会惨叫的孬种。"  
  高大的身躯应声跪倒在水里，"哗啦"一声拍击得池水四溅。他浑身颤抖个不停，几乎歪向一边行将跌翻。Dean被眼前的突变搞了个措手不及，头下意识地后仰过去。眼前跪倒的人正颤颤巍巍地试图站起来，水打湿了大半长而蓬乱的头发，刮在脸侧像一个干枯的水鬼。  
  "De。。。"发出极其喑哑的声音，"水鬼"抬起头，手脚并用地向Dean挪去。有更多的水溅到两个人的身上，Dean还在向后退着。眼前人鬼不分的物体抓着他的身体竭力向上，似乎重复地说着某种人类听不懂的语言，直到他们的面孔对上。  
  上帝啊！  
  强烈的悲哀和疼痛通过眼神击穿了Dean的心。他找不到合理的理由说服自己：这不可能！这分明就是他的弟弟！  
  "S、Sam？"Dean感到有一双手爪子一样攀住了他的脖子，那个似乎是Sam的人从喉咙里发出"呼噜呼噜"、"嘶嘶"的交替喘气声。Sam狂乱地点头，似乎连说话的能力都不再具有。他的嘴唇摸索到了Dean耳边，他要传达的词汇只剩下一个："De、De、De。。。"  
  Dean的第三个问句简直能让Sam感到发疯般的快乐——他又触碰到他的哥哥了，他怎么舍得浪费时间。Dean，Dean。他又感到作为一个人而非游魂的存在感了，他又——

  尖锐的犬齿咬住耳廓，一切喘息颤抖霎时间终止。  
  "愚蠢。"低沉而不详的笑声开始震动Dean的耳鼓。  
  又是毫无征兆的剧变，意识到情况不能更糟之前Dean的心都要停了。  
  一股冲动涌了上来，Dean想要用他最大的音量叫骂、怒吼，摆脱这种心脏被反复冲击的疼痛，可是明晃晃的事实却让他不敢轻举妄动。毫无疑问，Lucifer控制着Sam，折磨着Sam，逼着他的弟弟参与这场毫不光彩的游戏。  
  见鬼，他不该任Lucifer摆布！  
  他应该做些什么！他总是能做些什么！  
  他。。。  

  他不能。  
  他几乎是眼睁睁地看着自己把Sam送进Lucifer手里。  
   Dean喘起了粗气，想把这个认知和着肺里浑浊的空气一起驱逐出境。除却被迫夺去至亲的愤怒、被迫接受事实的震惊，被迫身陷囹圄的恐慌，似乎还有什么强烈的情感混在里面。Dean的腿有些吃不住劲。没人能完全吞下这种巨大的冲击，哪怕是彻底失去他弟弟的那一次，他都没有感到如此地难以承受。  
  嗅到空气里情绪的变化，Lucifer弯着嘴角，开始用舌头舔起Dean耳廓上的凹痕，上下排牙齿轻轻交错着碾磨起柔软的耳垂，湿热的呼吸伴随着冰冷的强硬无规律地拍打着Dean的脸。人类抽动着想要闪避，另一侧脑袋却被弟弟巨大的手掌反向压制，不得不贴近邪恶气息的来源。  
   胃部绞拧出剧烈的不适，Dean索性闭上眼睛来抵御极度的恶心感。不幸的是，一片漆黑之中，感官感受反而被无限放大：耳垂上的刺痛渐渐消失。窄小的耳洞被舌头整个插入到填满的时候简直麻痒得难以忍受。Dean的小腹穿过一阵电击般的悸动。他再一次感到了恐慌：事情又在朝他无法预知的方向发展了。  
   双手接连抚上Dean的肉体——颈部、胸部，腹部、腰部，髋部，臀部。所到之处，肌肉群美好地紧张着，瑟缩着，胸膛急促地起伏。眼前这个人类所有的颤动都被Lucifer一一接收。他知道Sam的舌头和手掌是多么擅长这种行为，知道他此刻和接下来所做的事情会多么挑战Dean的忍耐极限。于是他变本加厉地搅动起舌尖，一下下按压、逗弄着Dean的耳洞内侧，制造出一些湿漉漉的声响。手也回归了Dean昏迷时丈量过的腹部。  
   身为灵体的Lucifer自然不必感受到人类低贱性欲所带来的一系列快感，但他喜欢Dean被他摆布而难以还击的样子——心跳加速，瞳孔放大，汗流不止。总而言之，头脑可以任意地编凑出一切有与无，真实与虚幻，诚实与不诚实，而人类身体的忠实反应却从不说谎。  
   这种坦诚往往可以杀死人。

   纠缠的舌与手同时离开了眼前颤栗的肉体，乖戾而无法捉摸的行为再一次让人类无所适从。Lucifer一语不发地转身向池边走去。几秒钟过去，身后又传来人类的詈骂声。即便这种给自己平添威胁又不能壮胆的白痴行为已经没有任何意义。  
   不一会儿，Lucifer捋了捋棕色的发丝，又沉默地转过身来。他的手里多了一把匕首，步履轻快地趟过水面——这个人看起来更像是个给野餐会切分烤肉的角色而不是什么丧心病狂的天使。  
   叫骂还在继续。两兄弟简直一样地烦人。只是一抬眼的功夫，狭长的眼里闪现的阴冷光彩就自动给室内消了音。他看到那个人类依然压抑着实实在在的恐惧并且做得很好，但可惜Lucifer现在并不需要对方的压抑。  
   他走回Dean身边，途中一直赤裸裸地盯着Dean的眼睛，用一个缓慢而做作的动作扯开自己的浴袍带子，让早已半湿的浴衣自然滑落。一眨眼，野兽般健硕的身躯便一览无余。Lucifer张开双臂，性器随步履猥亵地晃荡在腿间，Sam的身材毫无保留地呈现给了瞠目结舌的Dean。他越走越近，倨傲的笑容蔓延至唇边。Dean被逼得几乎无法直视前方。他本不应感到羞耻，可他发现自己开始控制不住地混乱的脑内。  
   ＂嘶——＂一刹那的灼热力量波动向周边扩散开来，空气中的水分急遽蒸发。Dean猝不及防，只留下自己被近距离灼伤的瞬间错觉。＂看着我。＂力量强行搬过Dean的头，让他的视线的中心正对上他弟弟的面容。对方又一次逼近了，而且这回他不打算再放手。  
   紧接着，Dean敏锐地感觉到有个尖利的东西抵住了他的腹部，他无法低头查看也不敢乱动，只听得对方幽幽地开口：  
   ＂别动。＂那个硬物开始滑动，＂我不是Sam。不过你可以试着把我想像成他。反正我足够慷慨，让Sam完全感受着这个身体的一切感受。＂Lucifer没握刀的那只手抓住Dean的腰，＂相信我，那会让你感觉。。。不那么糟糕。＂

 

——

 

    他动手了。Lucifer饶有兴致地用刀在人类的腹腔打开一个比一拳稍宽的口子。只位于水面上方一点点，伤口很深，血因娴熟的手法和力量的遏制而呈缓缓滴落的状态。毕竟失血过多导致的昏厥不是Lucifer希望看到的。  
   刀刺破肉体又离开时Dean冒出了大量的冷汗，可是全程没有一句痛呼。先前被Lucifer强行用力量缚住双手触摸身体的时候他已经用上了最大的力量进行反抗，嘴里的怒骂一刻也没有停歇——他不相信这狗娘养的家伙能用什么疼痛折磨打倒他——Lucifer只不过是另一个更Alastair，这混帐能想出的花招甚至多不过Dean自己。他甚至悲壮地开始猜测Lucifer将要对他做的事情。  
    这时，固定住头部的力量改变了方向，Dean被迫把头低下。他能够看到自己的腹部和。。。Sam的下身。见鬼。他立刻移开眼球，克制地不去看向他弟弟暴露在空气中的雄性特征。绕了一圈，最终他只能尴尬地盯着自己的肚子。Lucifer让匕首"扑通"一声滑进水里，伸出一只手，用指尖描画着滴血的伤口。Dean还在深深地喘着气，腹部被撕裂的肌肉带动伤口一抽一抽地疼痛着。  
    那只手就这么毫无预警地扒开伤口探了进去。  
    "啊啊啊！！！——"  
    人类爆发出难以忍受的疼痛哀嚎——他亲眼看着自己破裂的皮肉吞进一只手，一整只手。力量放开了他的脑袋，却死死地摁住了他防止他疼得左右翻滚。神经传导过来的感觉就像利剑扎穿了他的脑浆狠狠地剁着、碾着。他仰头尖叫，脖子像是一折两段。  
    更多鲜血涌了出来，不多时便被人为止住。腹腔里异常温热柔软的触感包裹着Lucifer的手掌，黏糊湿润的人类器官微微跳动在手边——伴奏似的，人类一直惨叫个不停。他很满意地抽出了沾满鲜血的手，举起来，嗅了嗅，又伸出舌头，炫耀般小口地舔舐着，然后把血液涂抹在人类和自己脸上。令人愉悦的热情的红色，带着人类血液的味道，苦涩又腥甜。"Sam，尝一尝，你兄弟的血。"  
    他第二次将手捣进腹腔，惨叫声更大了。长而有力的手掌和手指开始轻柔地动了起来，旋转、扩张、揉捏、小心地收起指甲防止划破脏器引发死亡，享受地探索起蠕动着的各种器官。不知道他捏住了哪个部分把玩着，居然能引发比活生生敲断四肢、竹签钉进手指脚趾等地狱酷刑更强烈的疼痛。手上不停地动作着，Lucifer伸出红红的舌尖舔着唇角，专注地欣赏着人类极度扭曲的表情。"Sam，摸到了吗？你哥哥的触感相当棒。"说得好像事情还不够糟似的。  
    人类身体具有多处黏膜，直接接触会引发强烈的快感：亲吻接触口腔黏膜，手淫接触性器官黏膜，而现在进行的则是直接接触腹腔和内脏的黏膜，除去痛感，大概也是一种快感的来源。"Sam，瞧瞧你自己。"Lucifer笑着发现自己控制的肉体居然因为着残暴的举止而兴奋起来，股间沉重的性器开始勃起，"别否认。虐待你的哥哥让你感到快乐了，是吗？"  
    听起来，这个名为Dean的可怜人类的嗓子快要喊哑了，他的声音大到听不见Lucifer对Sam的嘲笑。而脑海中的Sam也开始了新一轮哀嚎。他哥哥的惨状Sam全都能感受到，他只能嘴里尝着哥哥的鲜血，手中感受着哥哥的内里，无能为力。两个灵魂被异样的感觉同等地撕裂着。  
     残忍的快意很快就消逝了，不过Lucifer并不为此感到惋惜。他决定帮助两个人类脱离如此纯粹的痛苦。于是施虐者闭上眼，将力量直接经由手部送入那个剖开的腹部，闪耀的光芒弥散开去，电流般深入到四肢百骸。  
    令人昏聩的疼痛中止了，人类停下了对声带的折磨。有那么片刻，一片沉默中只剩下诡异的寂静。

 

 

    "Dean？"没有回答。Lucifer很肯定，人类此刻松松垮垮悬挂在空中的身体只是暂时的现象。他醒着，他还有足够的体力面对接下来的事情。先前太阳穴快要被疼痛胀裂的感觉消失了，刚才他几乎就要痛死在这一个有些犯浑的水池里，人类的疼痛极限被一次次突破。  
    突然，一声呻吟逸出喉头打破了寂静。片刻前力量的涌入终于开始产生作用——相比较之前的剧痛，某种怪异的感觉取而代之——那些力量不光消止了疼痛，而且像具有生命一般地抚慰起了人类的身体内部。可以想像，体内所有的黏膜都被覆盖住，轻轻地被触碰，被挑逗。现在，痛感被快感取代，接连不断的呻吟根本没了先前垂死挣扎的影子，显然，终于支持不住的人类开始神智昏乱了。  
    人类因疼痛而萎靡的性器开始蠢蠢欲动。Lucifer意识到Dean注意力的涣散，脸上的笑容加深了。"Sam？Sam。"这险恶的魔头又开始呼唤，"看啊，你哥哥现在正在享受。我会证明给你，只要让他爽到高潮，Sam是谁就不再重要了。"  
    皮囊主人的灵魂此刻大概不能够变得更悲怆了。竖起耳朵，似乎都能听到他哭号着否认的声音。  
    也许Lucifer应该像之前那样，温柔点。就像那个真正的弟弟会做的那样，温柔点。  
    那么，先来个吻怎么样？  
    体内的手早就停下了有规律的动作被抽了出来，割开的伤口已经开始愈合。浸泡在Dean发烫鲜血里的右手已经变凉，Lucifer在水中捡起匕首，溶解的血液让凶器浮动着猩红。打算再来一次角色扮演，Lucifer的左手攥上Dean的下颚，突然用力把对方的头抬高。  
    "Dean，Dean，Dean。你的小Sammy打算给你一个吻。"大个子晃开额发，轻吻Dean嘴角，"张开嘴。"人类嘶哑地呼吸着，半睁眼皮没有配合。  
    然后，刀尖轻抵在Dean的右嘴角。  
    肉体被撕裂的感觉变成犀利不足的隐秘钝痛和快感，Dean半昏迷的脑子忠实传递着各项感官的数据，却无法做出像样的指令。茫然间他感到有什么东西，冰冷尖锐、勾在脸上、刺痛。  
   ＂放松，不然拿刀撬开你的嘴。＂Lucifer警告着。他知道刀片可以很方便地把人类的舌头块状搅碎。不过在那之前，他挺想尝尝用人类的唇舌互相交缠的滋味。  
   噢，好极了，还是用Sam的舌头。Dean会喜欢的。  
   可是，不知道是怎么做到的，也许是下意识的行为，人类依然没有松口。  
   Oh，Dean，Dean，Dean。不听话的人类。  
   Lucifer遗憾地摇摇头。右手保持捏住刀柄的姿态，稍一用力，Dean的右嘴角被刀背挑起，皮肉被牵扯着拉开一个宽阔的缝隙，刀尖深入，锋刃顶着脆弱的牙龈。Lucifer很满意地看到Dean麻木的脸上被强行拉出一个和自已一样的戏谑笑脸，刀片上Dean自己的血水把唇角染成红色，像极了Sam最害怕的小丑。Lucifer威胁着：＂再不开口，刀子割开你的脸。＂  
   Dean的反应只有一阵阵微弱的颤栗。  
   好吧，上帝的"完美杰作"。Lucifer皱皱眉头撤出刀刃，甩手让它重新沉到池底。接着，他放开了Dean双手的束缚，看着人类因惯性摔进水中，哼笑一声，抓起短发把Dean摁在水里。  
   一秒，两秒，水里没有动静。Lucifer垂下眼睑并不着急。他想过用拳头敲碎对方的下巴来让他开口，但是即便他能瞬间修复一切，他还是觉得今天匕首做得那些已经够了。毕竟，纯粹的折磨和身体的痛苦不是他最大的乐趣所在。  
   九秒，十秒。水里突然浮起大串气泡，翻搅起些许白色。Lucifer手中和预期一样感受到一阵抖动挣扎。  
   喔，好现象。干嘛不换个温和点的法子？他知道如果Dean是个人类，而一个人类如果还活着，他一定会努力不让自己淹死。  
   挣扎的动作越来越大。  
   时间到。Lucifer使劲一提就把Dean快速带离水下，铁钳一样的左手把挣动不已的人类向前猛地拉近。Dean为了活命被迫大口呼吸起来，这给了Lucifer可趁之机。他的左手依然扯着Dean短短的金发，右手精准地卡住下颌关节让Dean的嘴无法闭合。紧接着，那条得意洋洋的毒蛇，侧过头来一口咬住Dean失血的嘴唇，吐出邪恶的信子和对方的舌头交缠在一起。  
   Lucifer为自己的控制力感到满意，也对口腔内湿滑温暖的气息和触感感到满意。这滋味简直妙不可言。他不知道父亲是否目睹着这一切，但他欣赏造物美感的独特手段令他习惯性地骄傲。  
   不期待回应，Lucifer用极慢的速度扫过Dean的齿列，一瞬间有种熟门熟路旧情人厮磨的错觉。他一会儿用舌头扫过Dean敏感的牙龈，一会儿用牙齿轻轻拉扯Dean丰盈的下唇，似乎想强迫它虚假地回复先前的红润。Lucifer的姿态像是在仔细赏玩一件艺术品，他甚至还状似陶醉地闭上了眼睛。  
   强硬不能使之屈从的人类此刻却悲哀地被虚假的温柔唤醒。Dean重新睁开了双眼，他的脑袋还未完全清醒起来，虚弱地接受着此刻正在发生的事情：眼前轻柔吻着他的人，一头长发被水打湿缱绻地贴住他的脸颊，像是记忆里每次Sam洗完澡后温柔地吻住他，头发还滴着未擦干的水珠，唇上却透着耐心压抑住狂热后的温柔。  
   他真的不想承认这是虚假的幻想。Sam有多久没有吻他了？  
   Dean的眼泪消失在眼角。  
   可是突然一阵刺痛，眼前的人影倏忽靠得更近，牙齿死命咬住Dean的嘴唇。Lucifer用上野兽的速度和力道凶狠地吻起了Dean。他们的牙齿不断碰撞着，津液不受控制地滚落。被动的舌头被尖锐的犬齿划伤，铁锈味四散。痛得哼了一声，Dean无法控制地惊慌起来：烫人的鼻息喷在他的脸上。上帝啊！被地狱犬生生撕咬至死的感觉他真的不要经历第二次！  
   啃咬越来越重，Dean嘴里已经开了好几个口子。那条长长的舌头不断侵扰着新开的伤口，汲取鲜血涂抹在Dean的唇周。Dean现在都可以用鼻子闻到自己的血的腥气。如果对方用力甩一下头，Dean觉得自己的下唇将要被彻底从面部撕裂。  
   这当然是错觉，不是温柔不是Sam。这是毁灭，这是Lucifer。  
 ＂Lu、唔。。。Lucif、唔！＂  
   Dean又开始挣扎，脑子自我保护性地错乱。不能够再想任何负面讯息，他只能再一次想到Sam。Sam也喜欢在他身上留下吻痕、咬痕，他喜欢让所有人看到那些大声昭告Dean归属性的印记。他弟弟打开他，占有他，赋予他疼痛的时候他鲜明地知道自己存在。回到眼前所经受的疼痛Dean模糊地想着这两者其实有些相像。他几乎控制不住地想把眼前这个人当成Sam——这辈子他欺骗无数，无妨放手劝自己再多一次自欺欺人。  
   可惜他是Dean。这种时候依然能大喊着：＂Lucifer！＂的人。  
    "啪！"一声清脆的响指。  
   ＂！＂Dean惊愕地试图聚焦视线，可看清之后新一轮惊愕又袭击了他：眼前那个极度受伤的眼神，分明就是，Sam。  
    ＂该死的，别拿你那套花招来耍我！现出你丑恶的嘴脸来，狗娘养的杂种！＂Dean宁可Lucifer杀死他，也完全不能接受这个东西伪装成Sam玷污他的弟弟。但是不可否认，他刚才居然有那么一瞬间的动摇，居然觉得把Lucifer当成Sam也是可以接受的。他愤怒，他愤怒地想杀人。他用尽全身的气力狠狠盯住眼前的男人：＂你这个狗屎的怪物！＂  
   眼前的人开口了，声音却发着颤：＂永远，不要这样说我，Dean。永远不要。＂  
   ＂你到底是谁！＂惊、怒、畏惧拧成一股冲击着Dean的心脏。他猛然惊觉自己已经无从分辨Sam——就好像他做了一个似乎无休无止的噩梦，梦境对他万般吼叫着＂这才是现实＂，他用尽气力否定、挣扎、抗拒，坚定地选择不动摇和不相信。而此刻、他终于醒来，发现与地狱一墙之隔的地方仍旧是地狱。他的判断力就这样粉碎至无从分辨幻境和现实。  
    Lucifer就要得逞了。他不仅抓住了Dean的动摇，还让Sam的身份逐渐失去Dean的信任。Sam的出现几乎就要变成魔鬼的伪装。他越诚挚，Dean就越无法相信。  
    所以每当Lucifer玩够了，他就用Sam的意识来收拾残局。他已经杀死了米迦勒，余下的时间他只是在耍他们，只是在玩弄他们之间神魔共知的所谓人类的情感羁绊，打发无聊罢了。他只要让自己无比强大的控制力稍稍打个盹，他就能让Sam在任何Lucifer想要他出现的时候出现。他对自己的力量更满意了。  
    从来不知慈悲为何物的堕落者暗暗翘起嘴角。他好整以暇地逼迫Sam目睹＂自己＂把Dean切割开来，摁进水里，吻出鲜血，被哥哥的误认和怀疑痛击心扉。  
    他跪在水池边的样子，啧啧啧，苍白脆弱。＂真恶心，Sam，你不是发誓过要救出你哥哥吗？你不是指着我的脸要把我千刀万剐吗？（不，别说了。）  
    你确定你是在对我说话？听着，Sam，该失败的总是要失败的。我和你相似不代表我会同情，那种臭烘烘的人类情感对我没法不是种玷污，因为同情使人软弱。你看看你现在的样子。。。（别说了！）  
    你现在连自己身体的掌控权都没有，只要我能继续角色扮演，这副身体就能把你哥上到高潮，一遍又一遍。（闭嘴！）  
    被自己亲弟弟的精液填满的感觉一定很好，你看他刚才淫荡的样子。（啊啊啊啊！闭嘴！闭嘴！！！）  
   我说，既然你的哥哥快要分不清你和我，乖乖认输有什么不好，Sam？Sammy？＂  
   "你给我闭嘴！＂Sam捂住耳朵持续地对自己的脑海大吼大叫。Dean两眼一黑，失去意识落回了水里。  
    Lucifer玩够之前这一切不会停止。也许他们都会用一生来后悔对Lucifer说"yes"的决定，谁知道呢？反正不用穿着那个行将朽烂的卡车司机Mark真是再好不过了。这是一种恩赐，尽管Lucifer不愿承认。  
    他们必须接受来自Lucifer的谢礼。

 

 

END

 

 

 

=========================

 


End file.
